The invention relates to the use of inorganic materials for producing composites, in particular for producing insulating or damping materials in board form.
Composites based on inorganic materials are widely known. Thus, US2009/0004459 describes wall construction boards based on silicates and vinyl acetate polymers. US 2008/0115442 discloses sandwich-like composites composed of gypsum plaster layers or concrete layers, polystyrene panels and glass fiber meshes.
In the processing of inorganic materials, tremendous amounts of fine waste, for example gypsum plaster, concrete or silicate grinding dusts, are formed every year; these have hitherto mostly not had any uses and have to be disposed of in a costly manner. There is therefore a need for approaches by means of which such waste materials can be processed to give products of value. This is desirable for economic reasons because of increasing raw materials costs and also because products of value can be obtained instead of the expensive disposal of waste materials. More efficient management of raw materials and, associated therewith, usually also a lower energy consumption is also urgently required for ecological reasons.